


What Did He Get You?

by kathiann



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiann/pseuds/kathiann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I waited all through "Black Helicopter" for someone to mention the birthday gift that Jane gave Lisbon back in season 1, and no one did, so this fic came about. Slight spoilers for "Black Helicopter" (season 6) and "Red Sauce" (season 1).</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did He Get You?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fan Flashworks comm on LJ, prompt "Question". Slight spoilers for "Black Helicopter" and "Red Sauce".

“So what did Jane get you?” Fisher asked, waving her wand around the room slightly.

“Excuse me?” Lisbon asked, still looking slightly at Jane while giving her attention to Fisher.

“Well, Jane is giving everyone their childhood wishes come true, what did he get you?”

“Oh, he already got me something, ages ago.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Lisbon muttered, not really paying attention. She was looking at some papers on the table in front of her.

“What did he get you?”

“What?” Lisbon looked up and shook her head slightly to clear it.

“What did he get you? What from your childhood did he divine that you wanted more above all else? I can’t believe that he would leave you out of his little game.”

“Oh.” She looked back down at the papers. “He got me a pony.”

“A pony?” Fisher asked, unbelieving.

“Yeah.”

“Like a real pony. Eats hay, poops, often seen at petting zoos.”

“Yeah.”

“What…where? HOW?”

“It was a birthday gift. Lives in a petting zoo in Sacramento now. I visit when I can. It was really impractical when you think about it.”

Lisbon looked up from the papers. Fisher was looking at her as though she’d grown another head. Lisbon looked out the glass wall at Jane, pretending to sleep on his couch in the bullpen.

“He bought you a pony.”

“Yup.” She smiled again. “I’m going to grab lunch, tamales I think. Want any?”

Fisher just shook her head in disbelief and watched Lisbon walk away. The man had bought her a pony. There was no end to her bafflement at him.


End file.
